


Lovely Thoughts (Lovelier Actions)

by RubyRoo_Proper



Series: Lost One: My (very) belated Valentine's Day Fics [2]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Audwin's a smitten idiot, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Signy has moxie, Sort of PWP, There's a plot in here somewhere, Tiny Bit of Hurt/Comfort, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRoo_Proper/pseuds/RubyRoo_Proper
Summary: Our heroes are finally married, and pick up where they left off four months ago.
Relationships: Audwin/Signy (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Lost One: My (very) belated Valentine's Day Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194050
Kudos: 15





	Lovely Thoughts (Lovelier Actions)

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooohhhh boy, still can't believe I wrote this. But I regret NOTHING!  
> Alas, it's a bit of a mess. Has a different feel and flow of narrative than the previous fic, so just think of it as a bonus.

Just ten months ago, Audwin’s sole purpose in life was revenge.

Not against someone who’d killed his family, or stolen his inheritance, or whatever most people sought retribution for, but against the parents who’d locked him away since early infancy, with no hope or reassurance, based on the words of a lone sorcerer that he was an evil omen.

They themselves were already dead by the time he’d left his childhood prison, so he took out his rage on the brother who’d gotten everything Audwin never had, simply by coming into the world sooner. A brother who, truthfully, had done nothing to hurt him.

At the time it seemed like a good exchange, the son paying for the crimes of his parents, but now he could only laugh bitterly at his irrationality.

Ten months ago he’d crashed into her life.

Since she first presented herself as a potential threat to his plans, he had his familiars spy on her every time she graced Aldous with her presence.

This went on for three years. And in some twisted way, the discordant trio reached adulthood together, being little more than children when it all began.

She was an odd one, to be sure. Even Audwin knew most people might find her habits of communing with animals and calling a swan her best friend eccentric at best.

Hearing her bemoan her so-called problems both amused and annoyed him: a pampered princess, loved and admired by all, spoiled by her doting father, her future paved in gold… and she longed to escape it. Honestly, the lengths humans went to find discontentment with their lot was ridiculous.

Though he had to admit, she had fortitude. Not many people could watch a swan transform into a man without running off screaming, or at least being rendered mute with shock. Yet Princess Signy kept a relatively level head, willing to recognize that this stranger who looked at her like a lovesick puppy was her dear ‘Snowy’.

Of course she wanted to help him. It handled her suitor problem nicely and she could pat herself on the back for freeing a cursed soul. Audwin saw it coming the moment she heard Aldous speak for the first time.

Ten months ago, he finally met Aldous’s beloved princess face-to-face.

That was when he underestimated her for the first time.

He’d known she was intelligent, but believed her to be ultimately as predictable and easy to manipulate as the rest of humanity. Yet from the very beginning, she’d sensed something about ‘Aldous’ wasn’t right. Even when he tried to flatter her, make saccharine promises about keeping no secrets from each other, mimicked his brother’s besotted smile and manner, she appeared uneasy.

Then the real Aldous appeared, and she soon picked the truth from the counterfeit.

Seeing his true form and a small taste of his power did not make her cower or faint, but rather fueled her anger and determination. That was rare, he knew. But if he couldn’t appeal to her pride and desire, he could exploit her compassion, and did so.

He assumed she might send someone to do away with him. He’d lost count of the many attempts on his life. But she surprised Audwin by hunting him down herself.

But surely, she didn’t have the gumption to truly wield the weapon, to aim it. The kind, gentle Princess Signy would _never_.

That made it the second time he underestimated her (or possibly third, if you were splitting hairs)

She would’ve done it. She would’ve slit his throat right there if she knew it could save Aldous. He could see it in her eye, the determination under the conflict and dread. He goaded her to kill him, to free herself of her rash promise to the swan and marriage to Audwin.

He truly, honestly believed she would succumb to temptation and her face would be the last thing he saw in this life (at least it was a lovely one).

But she clung on to her loyalty and convictions, sparing him when no one else would’ve hesitated.

_Idiocy_ his mind scoffed.

_Compassion_ , something else whispered.

Not only that, she started to express sympathy, reading between his words and glimpsing the crushing, consuming loneliness that he’d tried to hide even from himself.

All that was ten months ago.

But it set in motion the events that would change his life… his being… for the better.

It all lead up to this moment, to a happiness he never thought he’d experience.

To falling in love.

And now, on this balmy April evening, he was taking his new wife (his _wife_ ) to the tower where she’d first proved herself to him.

_Home._

* * *

“I understand the tradition is to carry the bride over the threshold.”

Signy was grinning and pink from happiness. “Seems terribly overdone. I think I’d prefer to just walk in like a normal person.”

“Well then,” Audwin opened the door with a flourish. “After you.”

At her first glimpse of the interior, Signy’s eyes grew wide. “Oh wow…”

The once gloomy tower was illuminated with delicate and pretty lamps, some perched on tables and others hanging from the ceiling. Lit tapers filled all the sconces. All together they filled up the space with soft light.

“You made all these yourself?’ Delight colored her voice.

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“How did you find time to make so many in just four months?” she released his hand to wander around and look at each one.

“They didn’t take long, really.” He grinned as she flitted about her new home like a sparrow, looking at everything with a new appreciation. “It’s practically child’s play by now.”

“It’s amazing! I see you also tidied up since I brought my things.”

“Of course.”

She went up and down the stairs, peering into the kitchen alcove and running her hands over the utensils, then went to the shelves where her own books mingled with his. “It’s wonderful! It feels like home already!”

“Careful, I spent hours organizing things.” He removed his cloak and put it up.

“I have no intention of cluttering our tower.” She continued to move around, a splash of color and brightness like a butterfly.

Audwin followed close behind, smiling at her enthusiasm.

And this magnificent woman married _him_.

Which meant…

He finally came up right behind her, placing his hands over hers and closing the book she was holding.

“It’s getting a bit late, I think.”

He had no idea how people usually broached the subject, so just decided to wing it as he went. But when he felt Signy tense slightly in surprise, he began to question the wisdom of that decision.

“Oh…” She said softly, “Uh…”

Audwin backed away. “I thought we could rest a little.” He amended. “We’ve been on our feet for hours.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Her glance darted toward the stairs. “But first I… think I’ll unpack a little.”

“Right _now?_ ”

“Just a couple of things.” She tugged nervously at her braid. “Necessities, you know?”

He shrugged. “If you want. I suppose I’ll start a fire.”

She nodded with a tiny smile. “Alright then.” Then she scurried back upstairs.

He’d wondered if this might happen. Getting caught up in the moment was one thing, but _starting_ the moment was entirely different.

Kind of ironic, considering the heated fervency with which she’d been kissing him just a few days ago.

Obviously, they hadn’t repeated the incident that happened in this tower four months ago. Just the fact they’d spent the night here unchaperoned raised a few eyebrows, though thankfully nobody was priggish enough to imply Signy’s virtue was worth risking pneumonia and frostbite to protect.

Staying in the castle with the constant threat of being seen or at least overheard certainly helped keep their urges in check. They contented themselves with heated kisses and lingering embraces, maybe hands straying just outside the bounds of propriety when they were feeling especially bold.

Sometimes, though, the anticipation was nigh unbearable, his nights haunted by the memory of sensations, her sweet sighs and gasps, and the way she sounded when she came undone. 

He mentally shook himself.

What was he doing again? Oh yes, building a fire.

He used the ordinary method of kindling and matches rather than his magic, because he was sure Signy would be taking a while, whether she was planning something or just stalling for time. Honestly, he wouldn’t be too disappointed if they postponed things for another time. Just being here alone with her was pleasant, and they were both rather tired.

He stoked the growing blaze with the poker, briefly distracted when the light caught the silver ring on his left hand.

Now everyone could see it. The Great Owl Sorcerer had been claimed and domesticated. One glimpse and anybody could tell he willingly and happily belonged to someone.

It was surreal, to be honest. Would he ever get used to it?

Yes, he’d once planned to marry her for his own agenda, but hadn’t put much thought into what that fully meant. Marriages of convenience were the norm among royalty (though he still had trouble thinking of himself as such, in spite of his parentage), yet Signy willingly chose to marry him anyway, for love.

Maybe someday, years from now, it would finally sink in.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Signy’s voice drifting from upstairs. “I’m about to come down. Can you do me a favor?”

“Certainly.” He put the poker back in its place.

“Don’t look.”

He blinked. “Sorry?”

“Don’t look when I come down.”

There was a self-conscious note in her voice.

“I don’t supposed you’d tell me why.”

“You’ll see in a minute.” Somehow she managed to sound unsteady yet teasing at the same time.

He’d _see_?

_Well._

His imagination already started running wild, as did his heart-rate.

“Alright then, my Dear. My back’s turned and my eyes are closed.”

After a momentary pause, he heard small bare feet coming slowly down the steps, then softly padding toward him until she was just a yard or so away.

She was utterly quiet. By now he could almost hear his own pulse. Would she notice the faint tremor in his hands? 

“Don’t laugh.” She whispered.

“I have no intention to.” Audwin promised.

Signy took a deep breath in and out. “You can look now.”

He mentally braced himself and slowly turned to face her.

Then almost had an aneurism.

He’d expected her to be wearing something flimsy and alluring, probably in the nightgown family. But he was wrong.

There stood his wife, just a few feet away, wearing _absolutely nothing._

Doomsday could’ve crashed right through the roof and he wouldn’t have noticed. Everything was there for him to see, lit up by the lamps and fire. And it put all his most fevered imaginings to shame.

When his mind began working again, he realized a few things. For one, he’d stopped breathing. But more importantly was the way she was standing, head turned to the side so she couldn’t meet his gaze, lips pressed in a thin line, and arms folded in a way that covered nothing but seemed to be her holding herself.

Still shy, in spite of this very brazen act.

He felt a strong surge of fondness, and, oddly enough, protectiveness.

“Could you not look at me like you’re facing the gallows?”

She looked at him in surprise, then emitted an inelegant snort that soon dissolved into full-blown laughter. And just like that, the tension was broken.

“I’m… I’m _trying_ to be seductive!” She giggled helplessly.

Smiling broadly, Audwin stepped closer. “Well, it wasn’t entirely unsuccessful.” He brushed her loose hair from a bare shoulder. “One look at this, and I’m sure the executioner would’ve happily let you go.”

“You…!” She turned bright red and covered her face with her hands, but didn’t stop laughing.

He waited as her giggling trailed off. As soon as her hands lowered from her face he dipped down and kissed her solidly, one hand cradling her cheek and the other resting on her shoulder. The response was an approving hum and her arms wrapped around his neck.

It started innocently enough but definitely didn’t stay that way long, and quickly became a messy dance of lips, tongues and teeth.

_There’s my bold princess_ He smirked inwardly as Signy gave as good as she got, her breaths changing into the needy gasps and faint whimpers that had been echoing in his head nearly every night for the last few months.

And this time, he gleefully reminded himself, they didn’t have to hold back.

“So bloody perfect,” He groaned as his kisses spilled along her chin and down her neck, “It’s not _fair_.”

“Glad… _hm_ … you think so.” She breathed, hand tangling in his hair.

He was already burning in his veins. And, unfortunately, getting a crick in his neck from bending down so far, thanks to their considerable height difference. After giving a bit of attention to her collarbone he straightened and half-carried and half-dragged her toward the stairs, earning a sputter of feigned ire.

“This is highly undignified!” Signy laughingly protested.

‘You’ll live.” Audwin quipped, but got a better hold of her as he started climbing the steps, enabling her to wrap all four limbs around him to keep from being dropped.

“Maybe I should be undressing too, wouldn’t you say?” He suggested as he set her on the bed.

Signy didn’t bother hiding the spark of eagerness flaring in her eyes that Audwin made a note to tease her about later. “Yes! I mean… it’s only fair.” 

He was quick and matter-of-fact about it, not wanting to take any more time than necessary, but gratified by the feel of her eyes on him. After stripping down to the waist he sat on the edge of the mattress for shoe removal, getting momentarily sidetracked when Signy shuffled closer and traced the large scar on his upper back.

“Where’d you get this?”

He smiled ruefully. “From falling out of a tree when I was still learning to transform myself.”

“Really?” She laughed lightly. “Sorry you got hurt, but… I expected it was from something more…”

“Epic? Unfortunately not.”

“So, sorcerers make embarrassing mistakes too.”

“Yes. But if you tell anyone I’ll deny it.”

“You’re secret’s safe with me.” She planted a light kiss on the scar. “What about your hand.”

He paused again. “My hand?”

Signy reached over and took his right hand, tilting it to the side to show his crooked ring and little finger. “What happened here?”

He suddenly felt cold, an invisible band tightening around his stomach.

He’d once sworn to himself that he wouldn’t hide unpleasant truths from her, as the tendency to do so had been one of his parents’ many failings, and was also something Aldous had unconsciously absorbed and was trying to break himself from.

But this was not the time to tell her that he’d tried to throw himself down the tower stairs on the eve of his seventh birthday, so desperate to end the misery, but got only a dislocated shoulder, smashed fingers, and a dozen bruises for his trouble.

“You don’t have to tell me right now.” She assured him, quickly picking up on his change in mood. 

He let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Later.”

“Later.”

Finally he finished undressing and shuffled onto the bed. Color erupted across Signy’s face and crept down to her breasts.

“ _Oh_.”

Of course, he couldn’t let that go. “Good ‘Oh’ or bad ‘Oh’?”

“G-good ‘Oh’.” She stammered a bit, cheeks turning from pink to near-crimson as he grinned and moved closer to her. “ _Very_ good ‘Oh’.”

Audwin had never seen a look in her eyes quite like the one there now. Some combination of awed, overwhelmed, and hungry.

He leaned closer until their noses were almost touching. “Well, you’re a _great_ ‘Oh’.”

Signy responded by holding his face and crashing their lips together. 

Dear Lord, this swinging back and forth between boldness and shyness was incredibly endearing. Not to mention arousing as hell (but he was starting the think just about anything Signy did would be arousing to him).

Things grew a little hazy. The whole universe narrowed down to warm skin, wandering hands, burning mouths, and moans, with the finer details escaping his memory. Not that he minded.

Some things did affix themselves in his mind, like her small hands mapping him out with a combination of eagerness, curiosity, and possessiveness, enthusiastic kisses on his throat and chest, the softness of her breast in his hand contrasting with its stiff peak drawing tight like a pebble. 

After a few minutes (seconds?) they slowed down a little, exchanging more languid kisses. Signy twined herself around him like ivy, making wonderful needy sounds when he pressed against her.

He didn’t make a conscious decision to actually _start,_ but at some point she hooked a leg around his hips and tried to urge him forward with a heel to the base of his spine, so without any thought whatsoever, he did what they both wanted and just sank in.

He barely had time to moan at the feeling when she flinched under him with a sharp whine that was definitely _not_ out of pleasure.

The fire in his belly froze into a cold lump. “Si…” 

“M’fine.” She grit out, hiding her face in the curve of his neck. “Wait a moment.”

She was most certainly not fine. The way she was tensed and gave shallow strained breaths all said she was the _opposite_ of fine. But Audwin did what she asked and held still, wishing he could see her expression while she struggled to relax.

After a few deep breaths she managed to do so a little, but he still felt something wasn’t right. “Alright,” She said in a small voice. “Try moving.”

Against his better judgment he did, as carefully as he could, but she recoiled again with a stifled cry. “Stop… I can’t! I can’t!”

She didn’t even finish the sentence before he was pulling away and gently pushing on her shoulders so he could see her face, heart twisting painfully at her dismayed expression. “Fuck Signy…” 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” She was clearly trying not to cry. “I didn’t know… I thought you were already…” 

He had no idea what to say, so just went with his first instincts and held her tightly while she sniffled distressingly, still reeling from the emotional whiplash.

He bit his lip. “I should’ve been more careful, forgive me…”

Signy shook her head. “Not your fault. Nobody’s fault.” She hastily wiped her eyes. 

It had all started with so much promise. How did it go to hell so quickly?

“I’m fine, really.” She murmured after a little bit, tucking her face under his chin. “Thank you for stopping.”

The thought some men wouldn’t made him grit his teeth. 

He hadn’t been naïve enough to think their wedding night would be the stuff of erotic literature, but he’d assumed they’d at least be able to remember it fondly. So far instead he’d made her cry and was floundering in an attempt to comfort her while guilt tied his insides into knots.

She gave a light sigh. “It’s alright now.”

Audwin sat up and looked, bracing himself for the worst, but internally sighing in relief when he didn’t see any bleeding.

“Be right back.” He got up and went searching for a pitcher of water, a cloth, and one of the many healing potions lining the shelves.

Signy was sitting up by the time he got back, looking unhappy, but not _miserable_ at least. Audwin pressed the cold compress between her legs. “Hold this here.” Then he uncorked the little glass vial before handing it to her. “Drink half the bottle.” 

She gave an exaggerated grimace at the taste. “Lord, that’s vile.” He suspected she just said it to break the tension, and managed a brief smile.

“Stop that.” She chided gently.

“Stop what?”

“You’re still blaming yourself.”

He pressed his lips together as he set bottle on a table. “I still should’ve…”

“No.” She interrupted gently but firmly. “You just did what I asked. How were you supposed to know?”

Audwin glumly rejoined her and pulled the covers over them. She tried to smile before softly kissing him.

He took some comfort in the fact she wasn’t traumatized by the ordeal, but in fact seemed fairly chipper.

“How does it feel now?”

“Nothing hurts.” She frowned, blushing a little. “Sorry if I scared you… it just really took me off guard, and I got frustrated.”

“At least next time…” Would it be presumptuous to assume there would be a next time?

“Next time will be better.” She finished.

“Hopefully.”

She ducked her face into his shoulder. “I think… we were just too hasty.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Like I said, we didn’t know.” Her voice dropped in volume. “Four months is a… long time to want someone.”

“Ten. But who’s counting?”

She leaned back and raised her eyebrows. “Ten?”

“Ever since you first came here.”

“You mean when I tried to _kill you?”_

He mentally kicked himself. “Well, not that part, per se...”

“Oh?”

“Seeing that you weren’t just incredibly beautiful, but so forward and fiery… that got my attention.”

She began to smile teasingly. “Did it, now?”

“You have no idea.”

Her face grew rosy. “Interesting…”

A smile pulled the corners of his mouth. “I kept thinking about the faces you made, how you raised your voice… and especially the way you sounded when you were breathless.”

“Hmm.” She curled up closer, kissing his cheek, then his mouth.

“You’ll think it’s crazy,” He continued. “But pinning me to the wall like you did, that _really_ got me.”

“Why’m I not surprised?”

“I even had these fantasies.” 

“Did you?”

“Yes. Very… racy fantasies.”

Just thinking about them made him feel warm again, rekindling the heat in his belly. And from the look in her eyes, it seemed he wasn’t the only one.

“Tell me…” She breathed.

“You’d come back, either to renegotiate or because you simply couldn’t help yourself.” He felt her shiver. “We’d be overcome by our baser desires and…”

“And…?”

He leaned forward and kissed her, feeling her melt against him.

It wasn’t as urgent as earlier, but it was creeping up, curling around them. Remembering the lurid thoughts he’d had, while now surrounded by her, feeling her skin and hearing her shivery sighs.

“What…” She inhaled sharply when he kissed down her neck and stroked her sides. “What happened in these… dreams?”

“I’d take you in this bed… or against the wall… right where you pinned me.”

“Yes…”

He was just letting the words fall out now, as each one came to his head. With a curled finger he stroked the slope of a breast. “Then… I thought about how I’d… make you want me, after we got married.”

“Oh God,” She moaned as her back arched a little.

He cupped both breasts in his hands and kneaded them. “I’d seduce you, coax you to bed… didn’t really know how, just that I would.” His thumbs started toying with her nipples, earning a squeak. “God above, you don’t know how many times I got myself off thinking about you…”

“I did…” She took a shaky breath. “I did want you then.”

He moaned at the sharp flare of want curling in his stomach. “Really?”

She nodded and mewed as he bent down to draw a peak into his mouth. “Dreamed about you… about us… doing things. Having you on top of me, on my bed…oh _yes_.” She gasped when he switched to the other breast. “Inside me, whispering things in that voice…”

He didn’t think it was possible, but he was already more aroused than he’d been a few minutes ago. Thinking of the two of them wanting each other, even as enemies, was better than any aphrodisiac. Even better now that they could love each other as well.

“Did you touch yourself?” He asked into her skin.

“I was afraid to. It would’ve made it worse…” She took his hand and guided it downwards. “It’s… it’s way better when you do it, anyway.” She admitted.

He shuddered at the memory of touching her that night four months ago. “Are you asking?”

“Please.”

She was already slick and burning as he let his fingers slide down, finding that knot hidden at the top of her mound and lazily rubbing circles around it. Signy keened and rocked against his hand.

_“Perfect!”_

Audwin raised himself up and started kissing her while his fingers kept stroking her, groaning into her mouth when her blunt nails skimmed down his back.

This was how it was supposed to be. Careful, soft. There would be plenty of time later for fast and frantic, if she wanted it. 

After a few minutes he removed his hand, to her clear disappointment, propping himself up on his elbows. “There’s something I’ve been dying to try.”

She bit her lip and nodded eagerly. 

He kissed her mouth, then her chin, then her throat, slowly moving down…

“Tell me if…”

“I will.” She promised breathlessly.

He pushed the blankets down with him so she could see. Signy arched up against his wandering mouth, mewing softly as his lips traveled down her stomach.

Once he spread her legs open and put his shoulders between them she seemed to realize his intentions.

“Oh! You’re…!”

She broke off in a yelp as he pressed his mouth to her quim, then gave a strangled cry when his tongue flicked out. _“Ooohhhh my…!”_

He wondered if she could feel him smiling.

Originally, he’d been planning to save this for later in the week, but he wasn’t taking any chances tonight.

A slower drag with the flat of his tongue had her practically hitting the ceiling. Lacking any prior experience or learning, he sort of felt around as he went with lapping, licks, flicks, and sucking, learning which got the best reactions and focusing on those. 

“Oh that’s… _hng_ … so good!” Signy managed to burble out. “K-keep…” And those were the last truly coherent words she uttered for several minutes.

Damn, but it was amazing. Something even more intimate and unfettered than anything they’d done so far. The hard-to-describe yet strangely addicting taste and scent, hearing all her breaths come in as gasps and out as small cries, and some very ancient instinct being incredibly happy with how much pleasure he was giving his wife… it almost felt like he was some pagan devotee in some ancient mystery rite with a goddess (as banal and overused as that analogy might be).

After a bit she unconsciously pressed closer and faintly rocked her hips against him, and if he concentrated he could feel a faint pulsing under his tongue. He almost stopped then, so they could resume their earlier attempt at conventional sex, but then decided he might as well make sure she got at least one climax tonight.

Carefully he slipped one, then two fingers into her heat, gaining a cry of approval. He slowly drew them in and out while focusing his tongue around the sensitive nub at the top. She responded with a desperate whine and he glanced up briefly to see her with throat arched and head rolling back.

He continued the stroking with fingers and tongue, listening to her breath hitching as she rocked against his hand. It was obvious she was getting close, the small cries becoming sharper and more urgent. Partly to see how she’d react and partly because he really wanted to, Audwin reached up and started palming her breast with his free hand.

_“Ah-h-h!”_ She gasped, legs flexing against his shoulders, then squealed when he drew the nub in his mouth and sucked. “Yes! _That’s it!”_

And suddenly she broke.

Signy’s throat closed around a wail as she arched sharply, drawing tight around his fingers, shaking as her hips rose and fell a few times before she was spent.

She was still trembling and clutching at the sheets when he rose up, glazed eyes staring at the ceiling as if she’d seen all the answers to the universe. He darted his fingers into his mouth to lick them clean before lying beside her as she floated down to earth.

“I think… you killed me.” Signy panted.

And yes, he was a bit smug. Who wouldn’t be? “There’s a reason the French call it…”

“I know what they call it.” she scrunched her nose at him before coaxing him into a slow kiss. “Let’s try again.”

“You sure?”

“After _that?_ Of course.”

He moved over her. “Can’t promise it’ll be as… nice.”

“I. Don’t. Care.” She pronounced.

He buried his face in her neck, dropping a faint kiss. “Ready?”

“Definitely.”

From the start he could sense a difference. Instead of flinching she gasped and raised herself up to meet him as he was engulfed in burning wet silk.

_Perfect._

_“…Oh.”_ Signy breathed, sounding both surprised and relieved.

Audwin grinned as he propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her. “Good ‘Oh’, or b…?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” She grabbed his face and shut him up with another messy kiss.

In the middle of it they started moving, bodies looking for friction that slowly turned into small thrusts and rocking motions with their disjointed moans meeting in the middle.

“Please…” She breathed. “A… little… faster.”

“ _Yes._ ” 

The pleasure from four month ago didn’t hold a candle to this. Having her all around him, encompassing him, feeling like he was drowning in her and no real thoughts in his brain except _Signy_ and _Mine_.

He tried to start slow and draw it out, but his negligible self-restraint didn’t stand a chance against her legs pressing against his sides and her breathy chorus of “ _Ah… ah… ah_ …” and he quickly lost his head while the two of them went chasing after release.

It was nothing but sensations and emotions, the two of them tangled up and moving like one creature. Nothing compared to this, not even the first time he’d stepped outside his tower and felt the sun on his face, not the first time he flew, not the strange warmth that twisted his insides when he returned from death’s door to see her actually crying with relief.

He let the words tumble out. Words he still had trouble saying aloud, but instead showed with actions. Maybe one day it would be easy. In the meantime he moaned them into her skin or gasped them into the space between them.

Sadly the end was already drawing near. Judging by her moans once again rising into soft cries and the increasingly erratic movements of her body, she was getting close as well.

Again, he reached down to fondle her right above where they joined and her whole body jerked as if struck by lightning. She babbled out half-words, a litany of pleas occasionally punctuated by his name, stretching out the syllables in a desperate tone.

“Wild thing…” He crooned. “So perfect.”

“Aud…” Her voice drew tight. “Close! Please… so close!” Her eyes squeezed shut.

He pressed harder with his thumb. “That’s my girl, just a little more…”

Then she was keening as her whole body seized up and drew almost painfully tight around him and he found himself seeing stars as he howled.

The next thing he knew, he was lying half on her, half beside her as his lungs struggled to keep up, feeling better than he had his entire life.

“This time… you really killed me.” Signy panted.

“Well, you killed me too. We’re even.”

HE carefully settled into a position more comfortable for them both. Signy draped around him with a faint, pleased hum.

This was his life now.

All those years without the love or touch of another person was in his distant past. This was his glorious present. Someone had put herself within reach to listen, to touch, to comfort…

The sudden wave of emotions was overwhelming.

He was _hers_. Really hers. She was his. He belonged.

That crushing, consuming loneliness that had smothered him most of his life would never come back.

He pressed his eyes shut when they began to mist over.

“Audwin?”

He wasn’t afraid to cry in front of her. But he was concerned it might ruin the mood. “M’fine.” He rasped. “Just…”

She didn’t say anything, but just held him tighter like he’d held her a few minutes ago when it hurt, planting a soft kiss at the base of his throat.

“I’m here.” She whispered. “Always.” 

* * *

_Here’s where it all started._

Signy was probably thinking the same thing as they sat by the lake and watched the surface ripple.

This was where she’d come into the brothers’ lives as a lonely, willful girl who rushed in where angels feared to tread. A girl willing to save her friend by marrying him, and able to see the humanity beneath a sorcerer’s dark veneer when his own family didn’t even try.

She definitely wasn’t a girl any longer. She’d matured way too much in the last year.

“You’re dangerous.” He muttered.

“I know.” She replied cheerfully. “But how exactly?”

“I’ve suddenly become all philosophical. Not sure how I feel about that.”

“How is that my fault?”

“You’ve unmade me, so I’ve been forced to refigure myself. It’s mostly been a good thing, but…”

Signy shook her head. “That wasn’t all me. Aldous was a big help, but most of it was your desire to change.”

“Perhaps.”

Ten months ago his soul purpose in life was releasing his anger and hate.

Now it was finding ways to bring light into the darkness caused by people’s actions, his own and others. 

And doing whatever he could to make the love of his life happy seemed a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, *ahem* happy very, VERY belated Valentinte's day, I guess.


End file.
